puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Strong BJ
- Sekimoto - Okabayashi |weights = |billed = |hometown = |former_members = |debut = September 20, 2009 |promotions = AJPW BJW Chikara CZW Dove Pro Dragon Gate DDT Kaientai Dojo Legend The Pro Wrestling NJPW Osaka Pro Oudou OZ Academy Noah Zero1 RJPW WxW Wrestle-1 |years_active = 2009-Present |disbanded = |trainer = }} is a professional wrestling tag team currently working for Big Japan Pro Wrestling and they also work on All Japan Pro Wrestling and the Japanese and American independent circuit but more the Japanese independent circuit. History Big Japan Pro Wrestling (2009-Present) On September 20, 2009 Daisuke Sekimoto and Yuji Okabayashi formed a tag team, which led to him winning his first title on July 27, 2009, when the two defeated Isami Kodaka and Masashi Takeda for the BJW Tag Team Championship. After a five-month reign, they lost the title to Shinya Ishikawa and Yoshihito Sasaki.Sekimoto and Okabayashi took part in the Big Japan Tag League 2011 and won. In March, 2012 Sekimoto participated in the Ikkitousen Strong Climb Tournament in block A and Okabayashi participated at block A two but Sekimoto was the one who reached to the finals before losing to Yoshihito Sasaki. During 2012, Okabayashi set his sights on the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship, a new title intended for the Strong BJ division. He received his first shot at the title on June 21, but was defeated by Yoshihito Sasaki. On March 1 Sekimoto defeated Manabu Soya to win the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Champion. On March 31, 2013, Okabayashi received another shot at the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship, unsuccessfully challenging longtime tag team partner Daisuke Sekimoto. On June 2 Sekimoto and Okabayashi received a shot for the BJW Tag Team Champions but they lost to Yankii Nichokenju (Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto). On September 9 to October 15 Sekimoto and Okabayashi participated at the 2013 Saikyou Tag League at Block A and they finished the tournament with 10 points advancing to the semifinals and they lost to Speed Of Sounds (Hercules Senga and Tsutomu Oosugi). On January 14, 2013 Sekimoto vancated the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship due to be sidelined with a knee injury. Okabayashi missed most of 2014 with a left shoulder injury, which he suffered while wrestling in Germany in January. He returned from the injury on December 21. On May 17 to July 26 Sekimoto participated at Ikkitousen Strong Climb league where he lost at the finals to Shuji Ishikawa. Okabayashi first big match since his return took place on February 2, 2015, when he unsuccessfully challenged Shuji Ishikawa for the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship. On March 31, 2015 Sekimoto defeated Shuji Ishikawa to regain the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Champion. On July 20, Okabayashi scored his first-ever win over Sekimoto, when he defeated him to become the new BJW World Strong Heavyweight Champion, winning the first singles title of his professional wrestling career. On October 29, Okabayashi and Sekimoto defeated Kohei Sato and Shuji Ishikawa in the finals to win the 2015 Saikyo Tag League and the BJW Tag Team Championship. They lost the title to Hideyoshi Kamitani and Ryota Hama on December 30. On March 6, 2016 Okabayashi participated at the 2016 Ikkitousen Strong Climb at block B and he finished the tournament with 4 points. On May 5 Okabayashi defeated Shuji Ishikawa to retain the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Champion. On July 24 Okabayashi lost the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Champion to Hideyoshi Kamitani. On October 31, Okabayashi and Sekimoto defeated Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto to win their second Big Japan Saikyo Tag League in a row. On December 14, Okabayashi and Sekimoto won their second Tag Team of the Year award from Tokyo Sports. Four days later Sekimoto defeated Hideyoshi Kamitani to win the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship. On January 2, 2017, Okabayashi and Sekimoto defeated Kohei Sato and Shuji Ishikawa to win the BJW Tag Team Championship for the third time. On March 30 Sekimoto lost the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship to Hideki Suzuki. Okabayashi and Sekimoto lost the titles to Abdullah Kobayashi and Ryuji Ito on July 17. ☀On May 5, Okabyashi defeated his tag team partner Daisuke Sekimoto to win the BJW World Strong Heavyweight Champion for his second time. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2011–2012, 2016–present) Sekimoto and Okabayashi debuted for All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) on January 3, 2011, defeating Ryota Hama and Yasufumi Nakanoue. For the first few months, Sekimoto and Okabayashi would perform for All Japan sporadically and on March 21, they defeated Manabu Soya and Seiya Sanada for the All Asia Tag Team Championship. They held the championship for three months before losing it to Soya and Sanada once again. On October 23, Strongest BJ defeated Soya and Sanada becoming two times All Asia Tag Team Champions. They also participated in World's Strongest Tag Determination League 2011 and gained ten points but not enough to progress to the semi finals. During their second title regain they would defend the title at both All Japan and Big Japan. Sekimoto also took part in Champion Carnival 2012 and gained six points therefore not progressing to the semi final.http://www.puroresuspirit.com/2012/05/07/ajp-champion-carnival-finals-for-may-7-2012/ On July 1, Strongest BJ lost the All Asia Tag Team Championship to Akebono and Ryota Hama. They returned next month to take on Manabu Soya and Takao Omori for the same title but lost. Sekimoto and Okabayashi returned to All Japan to take part in the World's Strongest Tag Determination League 2012. Sekimoto returned to AJPW in early 2016, winning the 2016 Champion Carnival. After failing to win the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship from Kento Miyahara on May 25, Sekimoto and Okabayashi won the World Tag Team Championship on June 15. On July 23 Sekimoto and Okabayashi defeated Zeus and The Bodyguard to retain the World Tag Team Champions. On November 27 Sekimoto and Okabayashi lost the titles back Zeus and The Bodyguard. On August 27 they returned to AJPW defeating KAI and Naoya Nomura to regain the World Tag Team Champions. They would vacate the titles after Okbayashi being slidelined with an injury. On January 13, 2019, They regained the titles after defeating Suwama and Ishikawa but they later lost the titles back to them. Other Promotions (2009-Present) On January 9, 2010, Okabayashi and Sekimoto made his debut for Osaka Pro Wrestling, when they unsuccessfully challenged Hideyoshi and Masamune for the Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship. The following April, Okabayashi and Sekimoto formed a trio with Kankuro Hoshino in Chikara to represent BJW in the 2010 King of Trios tournament. They made it to the semifinals, before being eliminated by Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (Ares, Claudio Castagnoli and Tursas). They also made an appearance at Kaientai Dojo when they defeated Quiet Storm and Yuji Hino. On August 21 they made an appearance at Dove Pro Wresting when they and Kazuki Hashimoto lost to Ryuji Ito, Shinya Ishikawa and Yoshihito Sasaki. On April 14 Sekimoto and Okabayashi made an appearance at Dragon Gate when they and Don Fujii defeated Masaaki Mochizuki, Shinjiro Otani and YAMATO. On January 15, 2011 at Westside Xtreme Wrestling Sekimoto defeated Big Van Walter to win the wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship but lost the title back to Big Van Walter on May 2. On August 22, 2012 Sekimoto defeated Kengo Mashimo to win the Champion of Strongest-K but lost the title to Yuji Hino on November 13. On December 11, 2013 Sekimoto and Okabayashi made an appearance at Real Japan Pro Wrestling when they and Yuki Ishikawa lost to Alexander Otsuka, Riki Choshu and Tatsumi Fujinami. On September 20, 2015 Sekimoto and Okabayashi made a return to Dragon Gate when they and Don Fujii defeated Cyber Kong, Shingo Takagi and YAMATO. On December 9 Sekimoto defeated Masakatsu Funaki to win the RJPW Legend Championship. On December 15 Sekimoto and Okabayashi made a return to Kaientai Dojo when they and Taishi Takizawa lost to Magatsuki (Kengo Mashimo and Tank Nagai) and Masato Tanaka. On June 23 Sekimoto lost the Legend Championship back to Masakatsu Funaki. Pro Wrestling Zero1 (2013-2014) On April 15 Sekimoto and Okabayashi made an appearance at Pro Wrestling Zero1 when they lost to Masato Tanaka and Shinjiro Otani. On December 10 to December 17 Sekimoto and Okabayashi participated at the 2013 Furinkazan and they lost at the semifinals to Daemon Ueda and Yusaku Obata. On March 18 Sekimoto and Okabayashi made their last appearance at Zero1 when they draw a match with (Kohei Sato and Shinjiro Otani). Wrestle-1 (2013) On September 8, 2013 at the Wrestle-1 inaugural event Sekimoto and Okabayashi defeated Team 246 (Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo). On December 1 Sekimoto and Okabayashi defeated Junior Stars (Koji Kanemoto and Minoru Tanaka). On January 12, 2014 Sekimoto and Okabayashi made their last appearance at Wrestle-1 defeating Koji Kanemoto and Seiki Yoshioka. Pro Wrestling Noah (2013, 2014-2015) On October 19 to November 10, 2013 Sekimoto participated at the 2013 Global League Tournament at block A and he finished the tournament with 6 points. On January 12, 2014 Sekimoto and Okabayashi made their debut at Pro Wrestling Noah defeating the reigning GHC Tag Team Champions TMDK (Mikey Nicholls and Shane Haste). After the match Nicholls and Haste afterwards challenge Sekimoto and Okabayashi to a rematch. On October 18 to November 8, 2014 Sekimoto participated at the 2014 Global League Tournament at block A and he finished the tournament with 10 points advancing to the finals but he lost to Takashi Sugiura. On May 21, 2015 Sekimoto and Okabayashi made their last appearance at Noah when they defeated Mitsuhiro Kitamiya and Super Crazy. Dramatic Dream Team (2010, 2015) On February 28, 2010 Sekimoto won the KO-D Openweight Championship by defeating Shuji Ishikawa but lost the title to HARASHIMA on July 25. On January 25, 2015 Sekimoto and Okabayashi made their debut at DDT when they and Kota Ibushi defeated Happy Motel (Konosuke Takeshita and Tetsuya Endo) and HARASHIMA. On February 15 Sekimoto and Okabayashi defeated Takeshita and Endo to win the KO-D Tag Team Championship. On March 29 Sekimoto and Okabayashi made their first successful title defense against Danshoku Dino and Super Sasadango Machine. On April 29 Sekimoto and Okabayashi made their second successful title defense against Team Dream Futures (Keisuke Ishii and Shigehiro Irie) and their third title defense was against Smile Squash (HARASHIMA & Yasu Urano) and their fourth was against MIKAMI and Shuji Ishikawa. On August 23 Sekimoto and Okabayashi lost the titles to Daisuke Sasaki and Kota Ibushi. In wrestling *'Sekimoto's Finishing moves' **Bridging high-angle German suplex, sometimes while deadlifting **Lariat *'Okabayashi's Finishing moves' **Argentine backbreaker **''Golem Splash'' (Diving splash) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) **World Tag Team Championship (3 times) *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Tag Team Championship (3 times) **Saikyo Tag League (2011, 2015, 2016) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **KO-D Openweight Championship (1 time) - Sekimoto **KO-D Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Japan Indie Awards' **Best Bout Award (2015) Sekimoto vs. Yuji Okabayashi on July 20 *''Tokyo Sports'' **Best Tag Team Award (2011,2016) References External links *Sekimoto's wikipedia profile *Okbayashi's wikipedia profile *Strong BJ Cagematch profile Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Wrestle-1 teams and stables Category:Pro Wrestling Noah teams and stables Category:Tag Teams Category:NOAH teams and stables